Pretty Woman
by mabelreid
Summary: One-shot Song fic. Takes place between Tabula Rasa and the third season ending. Morgan's thoughts about how his relationship with Garcia has changed since they met.


_**A/n hey all, this is something that I came up with when listening to this song at lunch the other day. I hope you like it and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. **_

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**Pretty Woman**_

_Pretty woman, walking down the street. Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet. Pretty woman, I don't believe you, you're not the truth. No one could look as good as you... __Mercy_

I'll never forget the first time I saw her. We were in the middle of a difficult case, and as usual, we needed something pulled from the stubborn guts of the information superhighway. Now I'm not computer friendly at all, and it was Reid who pointed her out to me. I was stupid enough to ask Reid her name and he gave me the wrong one.

I called out the name Reid gave me. Of course, she ignored me and so I called her 'baby girl.' It's no big deal… I call a lot of women that. She turned around, and I saw for the first time how she could cut me down with just a look. And her face, that beautiful face, was round, and soft, and her lips were ruby red. She wore glasses that hid what I would come to find out were the most beautiful dark eyes I'd ever seen.

Then she said, "Baby-girl…"

I apologized for the pet name, and that was strange because I never apologize for any of my nick-names. Then her face changed and I saw that fabulous smile for the very first time. She told me she had been called worse, but I didn't want to believe it.

She said, "What can I do for you?"

I think I was speechless for just a minute before getting her to find what we needed in our search. It was the first time she led us to the common denominator and ultimately the un-sub.

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me. Pretty woman, I couldn't help see. Pretty woman, That you look lovely as can be, Are you lonely just like me? Wow..._

Time marched on as it always does and we got to know each other very well. She became my miracle worker and I became, well, I don't really know what I am for her. I don't think I'm anything for her. She didn't seem to need me for the longest time.

You see… we had this silent agreement. We could flirt, and we could be best friends, but anything other then that was out of the question. I liked my freedom to be a player. I was happy with that. There was nothing wrong with it as far as I could see.

I think the team just took it for granted that she and I would always be there, with our flirting and our banter. I know I always thought that we would. I was sure that she would always be the one I could talk to after a hard case or someone I could hang out with when the work was slow. She never told me that she wanted anything different.

When I had to confront a part of my life that I never wanted anyone to know about, she was there. She didn't judge and more importantly, she didn't try to make it better with platitudes and hollow sentiment. Yeah… that was the first time I realized that I loved her. But she kept her distance… My baby-girl, my sweetness, my gorgeous tech goddess, kept a wall between us. Or was it me that kept the wall there, I don't know anymore. Okay… I won't lie; it was me that kept the barrier between us. I was scared, more frightened then I'd ever been in my life.

_Pretty woman, stop a while. Pretty woman, talk a while. Pretty woman, gave your smile to me. Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah. Pretty woman, look my way. Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me. 'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right ... Come with me baby, be mine tonight..._

Then it all went wrong, just a few months back. She met someone and I admit it… I was so jealous that I told her to back away if she was nervous. I had no idea that he was going to try and kill her. I would have stopped him if I had known. I would have let him put the bullet in me if it meant her flesh remained unmarked.

I was so scared when I got the call that she was in the hospital… She could have died believing that I didn't love her and I couldn't have lived with that. Everything else in my life paled in comparison to that one moment.

But you know… It was more than just her flesh and blood that was hurt, it was her spirit too, and I think that was worse. It hurt me more than I could say to see my baby girl in fear. She only wanted to help others and protect the team. When JJ killed the son of a bitch, I was glad. I wanted to get him myself, but JJ did what she had to do.

I told my baby girl that I loved her and she said she loved me too, but I could tell that she didn't believe me. She thought that I meant as a friend. I can't blame her… I never gave her any reason to think that my feelings had changed.

Did that mean that she had to turn to Kevin Lynch? No… I should have made her believe that I truly loved her. I should have done everything I could, and then she wouldn't have started seeing Lynch. Emily told me that they broke up last week. Garcia didn't talk about it, so I'm trying not to push, even though I want to wrap her up in my arms and not let her go till she believes that I love her.

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by Pretty woman, make me cry... Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okayif that's the way it must be, okay_

Well… Here I am drowning my sorrows in another bar and boring you with my tale. What else can I do…? What's that, you want me to look at the door? Why would I want to do that? Ok… don't get grouchy.

There she is looking the same as when I first saw her, with ruby lips and her beautiful blond hair pulled up in a bun on her head. It was what I liked to call her librarian look. She's so far away and untouchable when looking like that. She even gave me the same look. I don't know why… I'm not drunk or anything. Then she walked away from me and I thought my heart would break.

Then a miracle happened, and she turned around on leopard print heels and gave me that smile. It was the same one I saw that first day.

I said, "Hey Baby girl!"

"Baby girl…" She shot back at me.

"Forgive me… I just didn't know your real name."

"I've been called worse," She said, sauntering over to the bar stool next to me.

"I doubt that mama… You are a goddess." Her scent, like spring rain washed over me when she sat down next to me.

She smirked and asked, "What can I do for you…"

_I guess I'll go on home, it's late, There'll be tomorrow night, but wait... __What do I see... is she walking back to me? Yeah, she's walking back to me. Oh... oh... Pretty woman _


End file.
